


Vergangene Zeiten

by renawitch



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Beleriand, Dagor Bragollach, Darkening of Valinor, Fall of Gondolin, First Age, Gondolin, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Post-Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: Glorfindels Leben in Aman, Beleriand und Eriador. Eine chronologische OneShotSammlung in mehreren  Akten. Fröhliche, nachdenkliche, traurige, spannende und dramatische Momentaufnahmen von einem, der auszog in Mittelerde heimisch zu werden.
Kudos: 2





	1. Aufbruch

Er packte ein paar Habseligkeiten in die Tasche, die auf dem Tisch lag.  
Bislang befand sich in ihr nur das Nötigste, denn der Weg, den er gedachte einzuschlagen, dürfte lang und beschwerlich werden. Ein Satz Reisebekleidung, etwas Verbandsmaterial, ein kleines Buch mit Notizen, Skizzen und Zeichnungen, das war bislang alles, was er hineingelegt hatte.  
Gedankenverloren wanderte er in seinen Gemächern umher, betrachtete dieses und nahm jenes in die Hände, nur um die Gegenstände am Ende doch wieder an ihren Platz zu legen. Letztlich fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Lederbeutel, den sein Vater ihm am Morgen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, als er diesem offenbart hatte, Aman für immer verlassen zu wollen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm er ihn auf und wog ihn prüfend in der Hand. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln trat auf seine Züge. Was hatte er auch anderes als Abschiedsgeschenk erwarten können, als Samenkörner seiner Lieblingsblumen?  
Glorfindel hatte es versucht. Er erläuterte seinem Vater ausführlich die Beweggründe für seine Entscheidung, versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, sich ebenfalls dem Zug in den Osten anzuschließen. Doch Faelandrel lächelte ihn nur milde an und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, um die Bitte seines Sohnes zurückzuweisen. Ihn zog es keineswegs nach Mittelerde. In dieses fremde, finstere Land jenseits des Meeres, in welches sich Morgoth und Ungoliant zurückgezogen hatten, doch wenn sein Sohn diesem Blender Feanor unbedingt folgen wollte, so würde er sich ihm, so schwer es ihm auch fiele, nicht mehr in den Weg stellen.

Glorfindel presste angespannt die Zähne aufeinander, als er an das hitzige Gespräch mit seinem Vater zurückdachte. Faelandrel war keineswegs in der Lage, und vor allem auch nicht Willens, die Entscheidung seines Sohnes nachzuvollziehen und das teilte er ihm auch unumwunden mit.  
Er hatte Feanors Rede an den Hängen des Túna nicht beigewohnt, seine Worte an das Volk der Noldor nicht vernommen und ließ nicht davon ab, ihn einen Blender und Aufwiegler zu nennen. Glorfindels Widerwillen in Tirion zu verweilen, erhielt durch die vernunftgebietenden Reden seines Vaters nur noch weiteren Aufschwung und bestärkte ihn erst recht in seinem Vorhaben, zusammen mit Feanors Sippe Valinor den Rücken zu kehren.  
Glorfindel presste entschlossen die Lippen aufeinander, als er an den ältesten Sohn Finwes dachte. So wenig er ihm dessen fatale Fehler und Eitelkeiten vergessen konnte, so recht schien Feanor in den Punkten, die er für den Auszug aus Aman vorbrachte, zu haben.  
Die gemeine List, die Melkor angewandt hatte, um sein unheilvolles Werk zu beginnen, während nahezu jeder am Taniquetil weilte, um Samírien zu begehen, hatte niemand vorausgesehen.  
Dabei schien es zuerst, als würde dieses Fest einen weiteren Grund zum Feiern hervorbringen, denn der seit Jahren währende, tiefe Bruderzwist zwischen Feanor und Fingolfin wurde an diesem Tag beigelegt. Fingolfin erkannte vor aller Augen Feanors ältere Rechte an und sagte ihm seine Gefolgschaft zu.

Nur kurze Zeit darauf war die Dunkelheit über Valinor hereingebrochen. Die Ainur hatten weder ihre eigene Welt, noch ihre Gäste, die Eldar und auch nicht deren Gemmen und Schätze vor ihrem Bruder Melkor schützen können.  
Die zwei Bäume Valinors waren vernichtet. Zwei tote, trockene Mahnmale des Verrats, den Melkor und Ungoliant begangen hatten. Finwe lag erschlagen in Formenos, die Silmarili waren an den Feind verloren, der mitsamt der Gemmen nach Mittelerde entkommen konnte und die Valar wollten dem Volk der Noldor auf dem langen Weg in den Osten nicht helfen, um der Gerechtigkeit Genüge zu tun.  
Seine Kiefer mahlten, als er darüber nachsann.

Sein ganzes Leben lang war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, die Taten und Worte der Ainuri in Frage zu stellen, doch jetzt, wo sein eigenes Volk die Stunde seiner größten Not durchlebte, bewahrheiteten sich letztlich Feanors Reden auf dem Gipfel des Berges Túna, wenn er vor den Noldor davon sprach, dass das Leben in Aman eher dem von Untergebenen und Sklaven der Valar glich, denn dem eines freien Volkes.  
Seine Worte entfachten bei vielen seines Volkes ein Feuer, welches dem ähnlich zu sein schien, welches in ihm selbst brannte. Glorfindel erinnerte sich lebhaft an jedes einzelne von Feanors Worten und wie in einem großen, wilden Strudel wurde er von ihnen mitgerissen, ohne auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zu hegen.  
Warum sollten sie den Valar weiterhin dienen, wenn diese nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Reich dazu in der Lage waren, sich selbst und die Eldar vor dem Feind zu schützen?  
Wenn sie doch freien Willens waren, wie die Ainuri es nicht müde wurden zu betonen, warum versuchten diese dann, die Noldor daran zu hindern, die gestohlenen Silmarili zurück zu erlangen und den Tod ihres Königs zu vergelten?  
War Melkor oder Morgoth, wie Feanor ihn nun nannte, nicht ebenso einer der Ainuri, wie Manwe, Varda und die anderen Valar? Hegten sie am Ende gar den Wunsch, ihn vor dem Zorn der Eldar zu schützen? Wer wolle denn weiterhin leben in dem Land, welches der Sippe und den Verwandten des schwarzen Feindes der Welt, des Mörders des Hochkönigs, einem gemeinen Diebes gehörte?  
Dieses Land hatte seinem Volk nichts mehr zu bieten als die Dunkelheit, welche Morgoth mit dem Mord an den zwei Bäumen heraufbeschworen hatte. Eingepfercht zwischen Bergen und Meer, sich das finstere Land mit dessen Herren zu teilen, in fortwährender Trauer über das, was sie verloren hatten, entsprach nicht der Natur des stolzen Volkes der Noldor. Im Osten lag ein weites Land. Noch immer bereit, von diesem großen Volk in Anspruch genommen zu werden. Ein Land, welches sie wohl besser nie verlassen hätten, die alte Heimat in Endore.  
Warum sollten die Eldar in Aman ausharren, gefangen unter der Herrschaft der Valar, während ausgerechnet die schwachen Edain die Geschicke Mittelerdes leiten würden, so sie erst einmal erwachten? Waren der Elben Rechte, an dieser Welt im Osten, nicht um ein Vielfaches älter als die der Nachzügler, die noch nicht einmal auf Endore wandelten?  
Feanors Worte brannten lichterloh in Glorfindels Gedanken, als er sich an die flammende Rede erinnerte.

Als der darauffolgende, furchtbare und schreckliche Eid ausgesprochen und von Feanor und seinen Söhnen besiegelt worden war, erhoben Fingolfin und Turgon ihre Stimmen gegen die, die den Eid geschworen hatten.  
Sie apellierten an die Vernunft der Noldor. Baten darum, sich den Auszug aus Aman reiflich zu überlegen und genau abzuwägen, ob sie wirklich in der Hitze des Augenblickes überstürzt ihre Heimat in Valinor zu verlassen gedachten. Glorfindels Blick ruhte auf Fingon, der schweigend neben seinem Vater stand, und verbissen schwieg. Ihm sah man deutlich an, dass er dessen Meinung nicht teilte, dennoch wagte er nicht, sich gegen ihn auszusprechen.   
Die Stimmung brodelte und um ein Haar wäre es zu einem Handgemenge zwischen Fingolfin und Feanor gekommen, deren persönlicher Groll aufeinander nun deutlich und für alle sichtbar hell aufloderte. Glorfindel konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Turgon, der Gemahl seiner Base, bereits die Hand an sein Schwert legte, doch als die angespannte Stimmung schon in eine schlimme und verhängnisvolle Richtung zu kippen drohte, erhob Finarfin das Wort und ermahnte die Anwesenden zu besonderer Besonnenheit.  
Es gelang ihm tatsächlich mit ruhiger Stimme und weisen Worten die Gemüter seiner Brüder und deren Anhänger zu kühlen, so dass sich die Lage am Ende etwas entspannte.  
„Wenn eure Herzen zu kleinmütig sind, mir zu folgen, wahrlich, so werde ich allein in die große und zaubervolle Welt gehen“, rief Feanor zuletzt und das brachte viele unter ihnen dazu, sich ihm, trotz der Rufe seiner Brüder nach Vernunft, anzuschließen. Das Volk hatte sich entschieden, Valinor zu verlassen. Die Fürsten der Sippen beugten sich letztlich widerstrebend dem Willen der Noldor und sagten ihnen zu, Valinor zu verlassen um in Mittelerde ihr Glück und ihre Rache an Morgoth zu suchen.

Noch einmal sah Glorfindel sich in seinen Räumen um und überlegte, was er in ein neues Leben mitnehmen musste.  
Er wog den Lederbeutel mit den Samenkörnern noch immer prüfend in der Hand, bevor er ihn an seinem Gurt verstaute.  
Letztlich trat er aus der Türe und trug das einzige in Händen, dem er bedingungsloses Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte. Werkzeuge, deren Verrat er niemals fürchten und deren Zuverlässigkeit er sich absolut sicher sein konnte.  
Das Einzige, was er aus Tirion mit in den Osten zu nehmen gedachte, waren der Schild und sein Schwert, mit denen er nun auf die Ebene trat, um sich Fingolfins Schar auf dem Weg in den Osten anzuschließen.


	2. Schwanenhafen

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?  
Glorfindel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er sich umsah. Tote und Verwundete überall. Verkrümmte Körper lagen auf dem Strand, trieben leblos im aufgewühlten Wasser des Hafenbeckens oder wurden durch siegreiche Krieger von Bord der Schwanenschiffe in die Fluten des Meeres geworfen. Ströme roten Blutes tropften zwischen den hölzernen Bohlen der Stege in das Belegaer.

Was war nur geschehen?  
Glorfindel erinnerte sich wie von fern daran, dass er im Dunkel der Nacht einen roten Schein am Horizont ausmachen konnte. Wenig später traf der Bote aus Feanors Schar ein und berichtete von schweren Kampfhandlungen in Alqualonde.  
Fingolfins Vorhut, unter der er sich in Begleitung seines Freundes Ecthelion befand, machte sich, angeführt von Fingon, eilig auf den Weg in die Stadt, um den bedrängten Noldor zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
Schon auf dem Weg zum Hafen bot sich ihnen ein bizarres, schreckliches Bild. Erschlagene Teleri, wie auch Noldor säumten in großer Zahl die Straßen und Plätze der Stadt und als sie das große Hafentor durchschritten, fanden sie Feanors Schar in schwere Kampfhandlungen verstrickt vor. Ein schreckliches Gefecht tobte an den Kais und die Noldor unter Feanor befanden sich unter derart starkem Beschuss durch die Bogenschützen ihrer Gegner, sodass sie eingekesselt in der Stadt festsaßen.

Glorfindel blickte sich orientierungslos um. In einiger Entfernung machte er vor einem lodernden Feuer die Silhouetten zweier kämpfender Krieger aus, doch um ihn herum schien es, als herrschte völlige Stille. Schwindel griff nach ihm. Im Bemühen, ihn niederzuringen, schloss er einen Augenblick die Augen.  
Sein Herz raste, und die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich hinter seinen Lidern in wogenden Farbnuancen von rot und weiß.  
Ihm war, als schnüre ein heißes Feuer seinen Brustkorb ein und raubte ihm schier den Atem.  
Beklommen sah er sich um und erkannte die ihm zu Füßen liegenden Schatten als die Körper dreier toter Teleri. Ihr Blut tropfte von seinen Händen und sickerte zwischen die hölzernen Planken des Bootssteges. Glorfindel spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufwallte. Sie schlug letztlich über ihm zusammen, ließ ihn würgen und zitternd erbrach er sich in die rotgetränkten Fluten des Hafens.  
In Gedanken hallte das Wort wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf: Sippenmörder.

Langsam klärte sich sein Verstand, der auffrischende Wind kühlte die erhitzten Gedanken an Kampf, Überleben und an das Blut an seinen Händen – all das ganze Blut...  
Fassungslos sank er inmitten der Toten auf die Knie. Heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung wuschen den Schmutz und den Schweiß des Kampfes von seinen Wangen.  
Glorfindels Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden, als der stundenlange Kampf auf den Kais von ihm Tribut forderte und schmerzhafte Krämpfe seine Hände ergriffen. Selbst wenn das Leid ihm die Klinge nicht aus den blutigen Fingern gewunden hätte, so war er weder gewillt, noch auch nur in Gedanken dazu in der Lage, sie wieder aufzunehmen.

Schwer legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und als er aufsah, blickte er in das betrübte Gesicht eines dunkelhaarigen Kriegers.  
Wortlos ergriff dieser seinen Unterarm, half ihm auf die Beine und fesselte Glorfindels Aufmerksamkeit mit festem Blick, bevor er ihm sein blutbenetztes Schwert zurück in die Hand legte.  
Verzweifelt warf der Noldo einen Blick auf die Klinge, bevor er seinen Helfer erneut ansah.  
„Bei Eru, Ecthelion, was haben wir getan?“


	3. Die Prophezeiung des Nordens

Der Sturm nahm kein Ende.  
Seit Tagen, Wochen, immerzu und ohne Unterlass,peitschten Regen, Sturm und Hagel über den Zug der Noldor hinweg. Glorfindel zog seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern, stemmte sich gegen den tosenden Wind und bot so Ellethêl zumindest ein wenig Schutz in seinem Windschatten. Noch immer konnte er es kaum fassen, dass seine Mutter sich tatsächlich dazu entschlossen hatte, den mühsamen Weg in die Fremde ebenfalls auf sich zu nehmen, während sein Vater Aman in keinem Fall zu verlassen gedachte. Über die Gründe ihrer Entscheidung schwieg sie eisern, auch dann noch, als Glorfindel sie bereits zum wiederholten Male danach fragte. Letztlich gab er es auf. Sie würde ihm ihre Motive nicht offenbaren und er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht noch bereuen würde, sich dem Zug der Noldor angeschlossen zu haben.  
Der Lärm, den das tobende Unwetter mit sich brachte, war nahezu ohrenbetäubend. Er schluckte jedwedes andere Geräusch und je weiter ihr Weg sie in den Norden führte, desto schlimmer und kälter zerrte der Sturm an ihnen.  
Als wäre das Wetter alleine nicht bereits schlimm genug, umhüllte sie allumfassende Dunkelheit, denn seit Melkor und Ungoliant den Tod der zwei Bäume verschuldet hatten, lag ganz Aman fortwährend in tiefer Nacht.

Wie viele Boote sie bereits verloren hatten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.  
Hunderte Männer, Frauen und Kinder waren in den letzten Wochen der tobenden See zum Opfer gefallen. Die Wellen warfen sich mit solcher Gewalt gegen die Schwanenschiffe, dass man glauben mochte, Ulmo selbst habe sich dazu entschlossen, sie alle zu vernichten. Ohne jede Möglichkeit der Rettung versanken ganze Besatzungen im eiskalten, aufgewirbelten Meer. Oft, ohne dass ihre verzweifelten Schreie das Wüten des Sturmes zu durchdringen vermochten. Ungehört und still starben viele der Noldor auf den Schiffen unter Feanors Führung einen kalten, furchtbaren Tod. Die geraubte Flotte aus Alqualonde wurde mit jeder weiteren Meile in den Norden kleiner.  
Seit Wochen schon durchquerten die Sippen von Fingolfin und Finarfin auf dem Landweg die Einöde von Araman, wo nichts gedieh als karges, kurzes Gras und kein Hügel, Berg oder Fluss sich zeigte.  
Immer weiter zogen sie strikt Richtung Norden, da, wo das Meer sich verjüngte und die Überfahrt in die Hinnenlande auf den verbliebenen Schiffen zumindest machbar erschien.  
Nach einem scheinbar endlosen Marsch auf Wegen, die immer schmaler und tückischer wurden, erreichte der Zug endlich die äußersten Grenzen des bewachten Gebietes und fand sich vor dem Gebirge wieder, welches das Ödland nach Norden hin abgrenzte.

Fingolfin und sein Bruder beschlossen, ihren Sippen hier eine längere Rast zu ermöglichen, denn viele waren müde und erschöpft durch die zermürbende und lange Wanderung in den unwirtlichen Gegenden des Nordens. Auch die verbliebenen und erbeuteten Schiffe der Teleri legten hier an, um ihren Besatzungen eine Erholung von der stürmischen und gefahrvollen See zu ermöglichen.

Schwermütig wankte Glorfindel vorwärts. Die mörderischen Ereignisse in Alqualonde ließen ihn auch jetzt, Wochen später, noch nicht los. Er schlief kaum, versuchte krampfhaft bei Sinnen zu bleiben, denn wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er die entsetzten und verzerrten Gesichter seiner Gegner wieder und wieder vor sich. Unentwegt zogen die furchtbaren Szenen auf den Kaimauern der Hafenstadt an seinem geistigen Auge vorüber, dröhnten ängstliche Schreie und das Röcheln der Sterbenden in seinen Ohren. In stillen Momenten glaubte er gar, spüren zu können, wie das Blut seiner Gegner von seinen Fingerspitzen tropfte.  
Schaudernd schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte die grausamen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben.  
Ecthelion legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die rechte Schulter. Sein Freund ahnte bereits, dass ihn erneut Alqualonde plagte.  
„Glorfindel, deine Grübelei macht sie nicht wieder lebendig.“  
Verärgert blickte er Ecthelion ins Gesicht. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Ecthelion, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen.“  
Ecthelion nickte bedächtig und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand. „Vergessen sollst Du es auch nicht, aber all Dein Denken scheint sich mit nichts anderem mehr zu befassen.“  
Glorfindel runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum.  
„Die Dinge, mit denen sich meine Gedanken sonst noch befassen könnten, erhellen mein Gemüt auch nicht unbedingt. Zur Wahl stünden Themen wie Mord, Regen, Sturm, immerwährende Dunkelheit, Rache, ein endloser Weg, der vermutlich nie zum Ziel führen wird oder Resignation.“  
Der dunkelhaarige Krieger zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist das, was man einen Schwarzmaler nennt, mein Freund.“  
Missmutig verzog Glorfindel den Mund und nickte stumm. Er verspürte nicht den Drang, Ecthelions Äußerung etwas entgegen zu setzen. Alles, was ihm zu erwidern auf der Zunge lag, würde wohl nur zu fruchtlosen Diskussionen führen.  
Er wusste, dass auch Ecthelion unter ihren Gewalttaten in Alqualonde litt. Er sah es an der Art und Weise, wie sich sein Freund ihm näherte, wie er immer wieder unruhige Blicke hinter sich warf, wie er schlecht in den Schlaf fand und nach dem Aufbruch aus der Hafenstadt kein Wort, nicht ein einziges, kleines Wort, über den Mord an den Teleri verlor. Wo Glorfindel grübelte, sich mit Selbstvorwürfen plagte und diese schreckliche Nacht wieder und wieder in Gedanken durchlebte, schob Ecthelion alle Erinnerungen daran beiseite, verbarg sie unter scheinbarer Teilnahmslosigkeit und verdrängte jeden Rückblick auf Alqualonde so vehement wie er es vermochte.

Glorfindel wandte den Blick angestrengt Richtung Norden, wo nun in einiger Entfernung die Schiffe anlandeten und die ersten Eldar aus Feanors Sippe die Küste von Araman betraten.  
Ob den Noldor auf den Schiffen ein leichterer Weg beschienen war, als Fingolfins und Finarfins Schar auf dem Landweg, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Wasser war das Seine nicht, und hätte er die Wahl gehabt, dem Weg zu Fuß weiter zu folgen, oder sich auf einem der Boote einzuschiffen, hätte er wohl alleine wegen des Unwetters den Landweg vorgezogen. Die Schiffe erinnerten ihn nur noch mehr an jenen unheilvollen Tag in Alqualonde. Insofern hatte die fortwährende Dunkelheit im Segensreich zumindest etwas Gutes, da er ihren Anblick in der allumfassenden Finsternis, die meiste Zeit nicht ertragen musste.  
Nach einigen weiteren Schritten hatte seine Sippe zu den erschöpften Bootsmannschaften aufgeschlossen. Es wurde wahrlich Zeit, eine Rast einzulegen.

Er hatte sich neben seiner Mutter und Ecthelion auf dem kurzen, harten Gras niedergelassen und kaute an etwas Brotrinde, als ihn Ecthelion plötzlich am rechten Arm fasste. Er starrte beunruhigt auf eine vor ihnen liegende Felswand und wies mit seiner Linken auf einen hohen Felsvorsprung.  
„Glorfindel, siehst Du dort drüben auch einen dunklen Umriss? Da steht etwas Riesenhaftes auf dem Felsen und blickt auf uns herab.“  
Glorfindel sah besorgt auf und blickte angestrengt in die angegebene Richtung, konnte in der Dunkelheit aber nicht mehr als einen Schatten ausmachen. Unmöglich, die große Silhouette genau zu bestimmen. Erstaunt erhob er sich, runzelte vor Anstrengung die Stirn und spähte in das Dunkel.  
Unruhe breitete sich nun unter den Noldor aus, denn auch andere hatten die sich bewegenden Umrisse der Gestalt am Berg bemerkt, die sich nun zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete. Gerade, als Glorfindel sich voller Unbehagen zu fragen begann, was der Schatten wohl bedeuten mochte, erklang Mandos Stimme, schwer, dunkel und schrecklich anzuhören.

Das ganze, vollständige Urteil der Valar, die Weissagung des Nordens, stürzte den Krieger und jeden der anwesenden Noldor in maßloses Erschrecken.  
Was hatte sie auch gedacht? Dass man sie einfach so ihrer Wege würde ziehen lassen? Nach all den Respektlosigkeiten Manwe und den Valar gegenüber, dem überstürzten Aufbruch, dem schrecklichen Eid Feanors und dem unglaublichen Blutbad in Alqualonde?  
Fassungslos ließ Glorfindel wieder und wieder ganze Passagen des Urteilsspruches durch seine Gedanken kreisen:

Ungezählte Tränen sollt ihr vergießen; und die Valar werden Valinor gegen euch umzäunen und euch ausschließen, so dass kein Echo eurer Klagen über die Berge dringt.

Wider das Recht habt ihr das Blut eures Geschlechts vergossen und das Land Aman befleckt. Für Blut werdet ihr mit Blut entgelten, und jenseits der Grenzen von Aman lebt ihr im Schatten des Todes.

...so könnt ihr doch erschlagen werden, und erschlagen sollt ihr werden: durch Waffen, und durch Leid und Qual... *1

Tief ist der Fall Gondolins *2

Völlige Stille legte sich über die Noldor, als Mandos Schatten schwand. Alles, was in Glorfindels Ohren dröhnte, waren der tosende Wind und die Worte des Valar.

Finarfin ließ sich auf keinerlei Diskussionen mit seinen Brüdern ein. Seine Entscheidung umzukehren, traf er mehr als schnell und seine Worte, als er dies kundtat, waren voll von Bitterkeit und Unmut gegen Feanor und dessen unselige Taten.  
Auch wenn er bedauerte, dass sein Bruder Fingolfin und insbesondere seine eigenen Kinder sich seiner Entscheidung nicht anschließen mochten, so konnte ihn dennoch keiner der Anwesenden überzeugen, den Weg nach Endóre fortzusetzen.  
Glorfindel dachte einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nach, ob er sich dem Zug zurück nach Valinor anschließen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber recht schnell wieder, obgleich Ecthelion und auch seine Mutter Ellethêl ihn ebenfalls danach fragten.

Ecthelion musterte ihn traurig, während Glorfindel fahrig einzelne Grashalme aus dem Boden rupfte. „Du musst das hier nicht tun, das weißt Du, oder?“  
Betrübt schüttelte der blonde Noldo den Kopf. „Doch, das muss ich. Für mich gibt es kein Zurück, Ecthelion. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, nach Endóre zu gehen und ich bin schon viel zu weit gegangen um jetzt noch umzukehren.“  
Sein Freund sah mitleidig auf ihn hinab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Du dort glücklich wirst. Allein der Weg hierher treibt Dich schier zur Verzweiflung, vielleicht sollten wir einfach bleiben.“  
Ecthelion erntete einen zornigen Blick und Glorfindel entgegnete auffahrend: „Finarfin hat leicht reden! Sein Heer bildete die Nachhut und erreichte Alqualonde erst, als das Schlachten vorbei war. Ecthelion, wie viele Teleri sind in Alqualonde durch Deine Hand gefallen?“ Er sprang auf, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er seinen Freund mit den Geschehnissen im Hafen konfrontierte. „Ich habe an diesem Tag 48 Eldar getötet. 48, Ecthelion! Was glaubst Du also, wird mich erwarten, wenn ich nach dieser Tat vor Manwe trete und verkünde, ich hätte es mir nochmal überlegt und wolle doch gerne in Tirion bleiben?“  
Sein Freund sah ihn bestürzt an, blieb jedoch stumm. Glorfindel nickte wissend, bevor er leise fortfuhr.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr umkehren. Für mich gibt es keinen Weg zurück, und für Dich auch nicht.“

Quellenangaben:

*1: Das Silmarillion, J.R.R. Tolkien, Seite 114, Seite 115, 16. Auflage 2004

*2: Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten, J.R.R. Tolkien, Seite 274, 21. Auflage 2015


	4. Losgar

Stille umgab sie. Stille und Dunkelheit. Seit Stunden schon tobten weder Sturm, noch Hagel und auch der Regen hatte vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört.  
Stattdessen hüllte ein schwerer, kalter Nebel den ganzen Norden des finsteren Aramans ein. Er dämpfte jedes Geräusch, raubte den Noldor den letzten Rest ihres Sehvermögens und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Kleidung klamm und eiskalt an der Haut klebte.

Von fern drang unheilvolles Krachen und Knarzen an Glorfindels empfindliche Ohren, gefolgt vom Donnern aufpeitschenden Wassers.  
Die erschöpfte Frau an seiner Seite griff seinen Arm fester und sah ihn fragend an, bevor sie das Wort an ihn richtete: „Was ist das, was diesen Lärm hervorbringt, Seldo?“  
Glorfindel sog mit einem tiefen Atemzug die feuchte, kalte Luft in seine Lungen und drückte die Hand seiner Mutter. „Es ist das Eis, Amil, wir nähern uns der Helcaraxe. Es ist nicht mehr weit, bald werden wir mit den Schiffen nach Endóre übersetzen und diesen grauenhaften Landstrich endlich hinter uns lassen.“

Ellethêl bedachte ihren Sohn mit einem forschenden Blick und nickte dann langsam. Erst jetzt, wo er sich ständig in ihrer Nähe aufhielt und sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen schien, bemerkte sie, wie seine rastlosen Blicke wieder und wieder in Richtung der Boote und des Meeres wanderten.  
Glorfindel sprach wenig, deutlich weniger als in der Zeit vor ihrem Aufbruch in die Ungewissheit, und wenn, dann schienen seine Worte bedeutungsschwer und von finsterem Gemüt zu sein. Von dem fröhlichen, sorglosen jungen Krieger, der noch vor einiger Zeit lachend mit seinem Freund Ecthelion im Garten ihres Hauses Übungskämpfe mit dem Kurzschwert ausgefochten hatte, war nicht mehr viel geblieben.  
Seine getroffenen Entscheidungen, der Abschied von seinem Vater, die lange Wanderung durch das karge, unwirtliche Land, die Umstände und Taten die ihn hier her geführt, hatten ihn verändert , hatten ihn härter und kälter werden lassen, ganz so wie die gewaltigen Eismassen, die sich nun vor ihnen auftürmten.  
Ellethêl schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um die finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es gelang ihr nicht. Dieses unselige Unterfangen lief völlig aus dem Ruder. Wenn ihn die Schwere seiner Entscheidungen nur nicht brechen würde.  
Nur gut, dass auch Ecthelion sich in Glorfindels Nähe aufhielt und diesen schweren Weg teilte. So zumindest hatte er seinen besten Freund an seiner Seite bei den Dingen, die da noch kommen mochten. Beide waren vor einiger Zeit vom Mann ihrer Schwester in dessen persönliche Garde berufen worden. Der Dienst an Turgons Seite brachte für die Krieger zumindest zeitweise etwas Kurzweil und neue Freundschaften mit sich.

Als Ellethêl einen kurzen Blick auf die schwach beleuchteten Schwanenschiffe hinter der Uferlinie warf, bemerkte sie, dass diese sich der Küstenlinie zu nähern schienen. Sie verstärkte den Griff um Glorfindels Arm, als sie das Wort an ihn richtete.  
„Sieh nur, Seldo. Die Boote halten auf das Ufer zu. Sie machen fest und rasten.“  
Ihr Sohn runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er angestrengt versuchte, besser sehen zu können. Letztlich nickte er bestätigend und legte seine Hand auf die Ihre.  
„Amil, ich werde zurück zu den Kriegern der Garde gehen. Feanor und seine Söhne gehen ebenfalls an Land. Ich denke, es wird bald die Entscheidung gefällt, wann und wie die Überfahrt nach Endóre angegangen wird.“  
Sie nickte zustimmend. „Dann geh, mein Sohn. Turgon wird sicher nicht auf Dich warten, sondern die Gesellschaft eines anderen bei den Gesprächen bevorzugen, wenn Du nicht in seiner Nähe sein wirst.“

Der Weg durch den Tross von Fingolfins Gefolge schien geprägt zu sein von enttäuschten, zornigen und ungeduldigen Wortfetzen, die an seine Ohren drangen. Glorfindel wandte den Kopf zu Ecthelion, der nun neben ihm lief und auch diesem entging die Unzufriedenheit der Noldor unter Fingolfins Führung nicht.  
„Die Eldar sind unruhig, mein Freund. Sie haben genug von diesem schrecklichen Marsch und wollen so bald als möglich in Mittelerde anlanden.“  
Der blonde Krieger nickte betrübt und sah sich voller Unbehagen um. „Wer kann es ihnen verdenken? Viele sind umgekommen auf diesem endlosen, fürchterlichen Weg und fast alle sind der Mühen leid. Sie geben Feanor die Schuld an diesem Unglück, doch die meisten vergessen, dass sie diesen Pfad selbst gewählt haben, ohne zu wissen, was ihnen hier wirklich bevorsteht, wenn sie sich ihm und seiner Sippe anschließen.“  
Ecthelion atmete tief durch, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Nebel, Kälte und Wetter tun ein Übriges. Ich fürchte, dass es einen Aufstand geben könnte, wenn die Überfahrt nicht bald angegangen wird.“  
Stumm stimmte Glorfindel gedanklich mit seinem Freund überein. Sollte es wirklich soweit kommen, konnte und wollte er sich die Auswirkungen dieses Konfliktes nicht vorstellen.  
Ein weiteres Gemetzel auf dem Weg in den Osten würde diesen katastrophalen Zug vollends vernichten.

Die beiden Krieger erreichten Fingon und Turgon in dem Augenblick, als Maedhros seinen Vetter und Freund Fingon herzlich begrüßte.  
Etwas abseits von dem großen Gefolgstross beriet sich Feanor angeregt und gestikulierend mit seinem Bruder Fingolfin über das weitere Vorgehen und bald schon dämmerte es Glorfindel, dass diese Unternehmung ganz offenbar keine glückliche Wendung nehmen würde.  
Dieser verdammte Fluch, der den Noldor auferlegt war, trug deutlich sichtbar bereits erste, erschreckende Früchte.

Zu bösem Ende wird sich alles wenden, was sie wohl beginnen, und dies geschehe durch Verrat des Bruders am Bruder und durch Furcht vor Verrat.*1

Fingolfin stand seinem Bruder zunächst ruhig und scheinbar gelassen gegenüber, während Feanor darüber nachsann, was er selbst für das einzig machbare ansah.  
„Es gibt nur diesen einen Weg, Bruder. Der Weg über die Helcaraxe ist versperrt und unpassierbar. Das Eis bewegt sich unentwegt und in einer Art und Weise, die keiner von uns zu deuten vermag. Immerzu öffnen und schließen sich tiefe Spalten darin und Nebelfelder verwehren jedwede Sicht auf das, was vor einem liegen mag. Wir müssen hier in der Meerenge mit den Telerischiffen übersetzen.“  
Fingolfin zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Wasser hinter dem steinigen Uferstreifen.  
„Und dennoch sind ihrer nicht genug. Wir haben in der stürmischen See viele Schiffe verloren und der Noldor sind viele, die die Überfahrt wagen wollen und müssen. Sag, Bruder, wie willst Du es anstellen, unser Volk unbehelligt durch diese unbekannten Wasser zu führen?“  
Feanor bedachte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick.  
„Da die Wasser sicherlich nicht untrüglich sind, bin ich bereit, mit meiner Sippe voraus zu gehen. Wenn ein sicherer Weg gefunden ist, setzen wir wieder über und bringen nach und nach den Rest des Volkes herüber.“  
Einen Augenblick blickte Fingolfin seinen Bruder forschend in die Augen, bevor er freudlos auflachte.  
„Du glaubst wirklich, dass dies so kommen mag? Warum soll meine Sippe diejenige sein, die hier im kalten, tödlichen Araman ausharren muss, während Du mit Deinen Söhnen die Hinnenlande als erste nach eurem Gutdünken in Besitz nehmen könnt? Versuche nicht, deinen Vorteil als noble Geste des Wagemutes auszugeben, indem Du vorgibst, allein zu unserem Wohl eine sichere Passage finden zu wollen.“  
Feanor fuhr wütend auf und schleuderte Fingolfin die Worte nur so entgegen. „Du wagst es, mich einen Heuchler zu nennen? Meine Sippe hat die Schiffe genommen und somit ein Vorrecht auf ihre Nutzung. Wir werden sicher nicht in Araman auf Eure Rückkehr warten, wenn Ihr voraus gehen wollt.“  
Fingolfins Miene verdunkelte sich zusehends, dennoch blieb er scheinbar ruhig und beherrscht, als er leise entgegnete: „Schiffe, die Ihr ohne die Hilfe von Fingons und Turgons Kriegern nie hättet nehmen können. Die Teleri haben es zuvor zweimal vermocht, Dich und Deine Männer zurückzuschlagen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“  
Als Feanor, Caranthir und Curufin auf diesen Wortwechsel die Hände zornig an die Schwerter legten, traten Maedhros, Maglor und Fingon zwischen die streitenden Brüder.  
„Vater,“ wand Maedhros beruhigend ein, „bitte lass es für heute gut sein. Wir alle sind erschöpft und eine Rast täte unseren Gemütern gut. Lasst uns später das Für und Wider der Überfahrt abwägen.“  
Einen Augenblick herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Erfüllt von zornigen Blicken und nervösem Nestlen an Schwertheften. Tatsächlich entspannte sich letztlich die Lage etwas und die Brüder wichen jeder einen Schritt zurück, um Maedhros Vorschlag zu entsprechen.  
Nachdem Maedhros das Wort ergriffen hatte, nahmen alle Beteiligten wirklich die Hände von den Waffen.  
Nach kurzem Zögern begaben sich beide in die Gesellschaft ihrer eigenen Sippe zurück und waren entschlossen, die Überfahrt später erneut zu besprechen, sobald sich die erhitzten Gemüter etwas beruhigt haben mochten.

Glorfindel sah sich tief beeindruckt von Maedhros Fähigkeiten nicht nur die Wut seiner Brüder, sondern auch den Zorn seines Vaters zu zügeln.  
Er kannte Feanors ältesten Sohn nicht sehr gut. Einige Male hatte er ihn in Tirion gesehen, selten verfolgt, worin dessen Interessen lagen, was genau, seine Bestrebungen zu sein schienen und nur vereinzelt wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Ihm war jedoch bekannt, dass er seit langem eine tiefe und enge Freundschaft zu seinem Cousin Fingon pflegte, die weder Feanor, noch Fingolfin wirklich gutheißen mochten. Seine besonnenen Worte und vor allem, der Einfluss, den er durch sie auf diese schwierige Situation zu nehmen vermochte, entlockten Glorfindel ein anerkennendes Nicken.  
Dennoch warf er Ecthelion einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Wie nur sollten die Noldor Morgoth erfolgreich entgegentreten, wenn schon jetzt das Misstrauen zwischen den Sippen derart tief zu sein schien, dass Feanor und einige seiner Söhne noch in Araman erneut die Schwerter gegen Fingolfin zu ziehen überlegten?  
Ein sehr schwer zu fassendes Gefühl breitete sich in Glorfindels Brust aus. Hitze wallte durch seine Brust und schnürte ihm den Atem ein. Eine beklemmende Enge kroch aus der Magengegend langsam hervor und verwundert erkannte der blonde Krieger, dass das Misstrauen Feanors und den seinen gegenüber nun auch auf ihn selbst übergriff und ihn zur absoluten Vorsicht gemahnte.

Fingon und Turgon saßen sich auf dem bloßen, kargen Boden gegenüber und reichten den Brotlaib weiter an die Männer ihrer Garde. Besonders Turgon zeigte sich mehr als besorgt ob des Wortgefechtes zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Onkel.  
„Ich sage Euch, das nimmt kein gutes Ende. Ich traue unserem Onkel nicht. In Alqualonde habe ich gesehen, mit welchem Feuer er gestraft ist. Nie zuvor glaubte ich, dass jemand mit so viel Inbrunst für seine Sache einstehen würde.“  
„Du meinst wohl,“ entgegnete sein Bruder, „wie jemand mit solch gefährlichem Irrsinn seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste jedweder Art.“  
Glorfindel nickte zustimmend und zog den schweren, grünen Umhang fester um die Schultern. Ein beißender Wind aus Nordwesten zog auf und trug die Kälte der Eispassage an die kleine Feuerstelle.  
„Wir alle haben uns in Alqualonde nicht gerade mit Ruhm und Ehre übergossen, als wir in den Kampf eingriffen und ich will keinem zu nahe treten, aber auch der Ausdruck unserer Augen rief Panik und Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der Teleri hervor.“  
Die Antwort war bestürztes Schweigen. Fassungslos trafen den blonden Noldo die Blicke der Umstehenden. Ecthelions Gesichtszüge entgleisten regelrecht im Hinblick darauf, was sein Freund sich mit dieser Aussage den Noldorprinzen gegenüber herausnahm. Diese Worte kamen einer offenen Rüge gleich, aus dem Mund des Hauptmanns der Gardisten Turgons.  
Sicherlich, und durch das Blut seiner Mutter unleugbar von seinem Geschlecht, doch bislang immer noch „nur“ der Hauptmann der Garde Turgons. Fingon zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Turgons Miene umspielte ein leises, wölfisches Lächeln.  
„Ihr tretet niemandem zu nahe, Glorfindel. Nichts als die Wahrheit sprecht Ihr aus und auch wenn bislang keiner gewagt hat, diese Tatsache laut zu äußern, so sollten wir, die wir ebenso Schuld im Übermaß auf unsere eigenen Schultern geladen haben, eben dies nicht vergessen.“  
„Trotz allem,“ gab Fingon bedrückt wider, „ kann auch ich nicht umhin, unserem Onkel mein Misstrauen entgegen zu setzen. So sehr ich Maedhros als Freund und Cousin schätze, so sehr bekümmern mich das Gemüt und die Taten seines Vaters.“  
Daraufhin folgte eine ganze Weile lang beklommenes Schweigen. Es wurde erst gebrochen, als Ecthelion sich zu Wort meldete und mit der Rechten in Richtung des Meeres wies.  
„Was ist das da drüben für ein heller Schein im Osten?“  
Beunruhigt erhoben sie sich, um näher an das Ufer des Belegaer zu treten und wandten die Blicke gen Osten.  
Ungläubig runzelte Turgon die Stirn, als er in der Ferne letztlich ausmachte, was diesen roten Schein hervorrief und flüsterte beklommen: „Es sind die Schiffe, sie brennen.“  
Erstarrt standen die Männer am Strand des Meeres und blickten dem Verderben entgegen.  
Fingon war der Erste, der wispernd die Worte wieder fand.  
„Sie lassen uns zum Sterben zurück.“

Quellenangaben:

*1: Das Silmarillion, J.R.R. Tolkien, Seite 115, 16. Auflage 2004


	5. Helcaraxe

Die Kälte raubte ihnen den Atem, fraß sich durch die zerschlissene Kleidung bis auf die Haut und zerrte mit eisigen Frostfingern das Leben nahezu aus ihnen heraus. Sie legte sich unbarmherzig auf Hände, Gesichter und selbst die Gedanken schienen zu erstarren, sobald sie greifbar wurden.   
Immer wieder drang unheilvolles Grollen an ihre Ohren wenn die Eismassen des Übergangs aufeinander prallten und sich ständig neue tiefe, tückische Spalten im Eis auftaten. Im dichten, nicht enden wollenden Nebel stolperten sie eher blindlings vorwärts, als dass sie sich wirklich Endor zu nähern schienen.  
Das Eis der Helcaraxe zwang die stolzen Noldor in die Knie.

Den dunkelgrünen Wollumhang fest um die Schultern gezogen, kämpfte sich Glorfindel an der Seite Ellethêls und Ecthelions durch die endlose Frostwüste des Malm-Eises.  
Wie viele Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte sie bereits verloren hatten, in diesen ewiglich erscheinenden zwei valischen Jahren, er vermochte es nicht zu sagen.  
Diese ganze Unternehmung reute ihn zutiefst, wenn er sich vor Augen führte, wie viele Leben der unselige Auszug aus Aman auf grausamste Art und Weise genommen hatte.  
Von Schwertern in Alqualonde erschlagen, von Pfeilen beim Sippenmord erschossen, durch die Speere der Teleri zu Tode gebracht, ertrunken in den Tiefen des Belegaer, auf der Helcaraxe erfroren, in Eisspalten zu Tode gestürzt und keiner, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind blieb verschont.

Verbissen mahlten seine Kiefer, als er sich erneut umwandte und seine Mutter ein weiteres Mal zunächst taumeln und letztlich stürzen sah. Er sprang ihr schnell bei und sank auf die Knie, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Keinesfalls durfte sie in dieser Eiswüste verharren. Ruhen war hier gleichbedeutend mit sterben und wer nach einem Sturz auch nur eine kurze Zeit verweilen wollte, stand in den meisten Fällen nie wieder auf, sondern starb oft an Ort und Stelle an Erschöpfung, Kälte und Auszehrung.  
„Amil, Du musst aufstehen“, besorgt legte Glorfindel seine Hand auf ihren Arm und bedeutete ihr wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, doch ihre Bewegungen wirkten träge, abgehackt und schwerfällig.  
„Ich muss nur ein wenig ausruhen, Finno“, murmelte sie.  
„Nein, Mutter“, er rüttelte jetzt unnachgiebig und fest an ihren Schultern, „du kannst noch nicht ruhen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Komm steh auf.“  
„Nur ein kleines Weilchen...“, ihre Worte wirkten durch den Frost auf ihren Lippen so verwaschen, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.  
Plötzlich stieg Panik in ihm auf. Die ersten Anzeichen einer schweren Unterkühlung konnte er wahrlich nicht verleugnen. Ellethêls Bewegungen wirkten stockend, die Worte verließen nur undeutlich und leise ihren Mund und auf Ansprache reagierte sie verzögert und schwerfällig. So oft schon hatte er gesehen, wie viele seiner Sippe hier an diesem grauenhaften Ort den Kältetod starben und einem solchen Schicksal wollte er seine Mutter unter keinen Umständen ausliefern.  
Ecthelion legte ihr nun ebenfalls die Hände auf die Schultern und verstärkte sanft den Druck seiner Finger.  
„Kommt, Frau Ellethêl, wir müssen jetzt weiter gehen und ruhen etwas später“. Er löste mit eiskalten Fingern die Fibel seines blauen Wollumhangs. „Bitte seid so gut und nehmt meinen Umhang eine Weile. Er wird Euch wärmen und wenn es Euch später besser geht, könnt Ihr ihn wieder in meine Hände geben.“  
Tatsächlich erhob sie sich jetzt mühsam und nachdem der schwere Umhang über ihrem Kopf und den Schultern lag, kämpfte sie sich weiter über den eisigen Pfad in der Schneespur, der durch die Wanderung ihres Volkes auf dem eisigen Übergang der Helcaraxe entstanden war.

Glorfindel nickte seinem Freund in stillem Dank freudlos zu und musterte ihn besorgt, bevor er leise murmelnd das Wort an ihn richtete. „Nun bist Du ganz ohne Schutz vor dieser verdammten Kälte.“  
Ecthelion schenkte ihm ein resigniertes Achselzucken. „Ja, doch ich habe noch Reserven. Deine Mutter hingegen...“, sein Freund warf einen besorgten Blick auf Glorfindels Mutter und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, „wir müssen diese Passage nach Mittelerde endlich hinter uns bringen, sonst wird keiner von uns den Osten jemals erreichen.“  
Der Angesprochene nickte ernst und ballte unbewusst die Fäuste, während auch er sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzte, und seine finsteren Gedanken glitten zu denjenigen, denen sie dieses grausame Schicksal zu verdanken hatten.  
Feanor und seine Söhne – was hatte sie nur dazu getrieben, mehr als die Hälfte ihres eigenen Volkes im Ödland von Araman zurückzulassen? Ohne jede Aussicht darauf, Mittelerde erreichen zu können? Wie nur konnte es ihnen in den Sinn gekommen sein, die Schiffe bei Losgar in Brand zu stecken und sie alle dem sicheren Tod zu überlassen?  
Die Helcaraxe im Norden galt als unpassierbar und so, wie es sich darstellte, schien sie dieser Einschätzung gerecht zu werden. Hunderte hatten hier bereits den Tod gefunden und weitere würden unzweifelhaft folgen.  
Der Weg zurück nach Valinor in die Arme der Valar, war den Noldor um Fingolfin ebenfalls versperrt, denn nicht wenige hatten sich im ersten Eifer der Schlacht dem Gemetzel in Alqualonde angeschlossen und ebenso Teleri ermordet, wie Feanor, seine Söhne und deren Sippe.  
Bei einer Rückkehr nach Tirion, so wie der am Sippenmord unschuldige Finarfin sie vollzogen hatte, wäre Manwes Urteil über sie verheerend. Sie waren jetzt bereits so weit im Norden angelangt, dass es im Hinblick auf die reine Entfernung keinen Unterschied mehr machte, ob sie sich für Valinor oder für Mittelerde entschieden. Jeder Weg, den sie einschlagen würden, würde weiterhin viele Todesopfer fordern.

Ecthelion und Glorfindel schlossen verbissenen Schrittes zunächst zu Ellethêl auf und dann gemeinsam mit dieser zu einer weiteren Gruppe ihrer Sippe.  
Den Umhang fester um sich ziehend, wandte sich Glorfindel an den nun vor Kälte zitternden Ecthelion. „Du kannst in dieser Eiswüste nicht ohne Umhang oder Mantel weiter gehen, Ecthelion. Der Frost wird dich noch umbringen. Ich werde meinen Onkel Turgon aufsuchen und fragen, ob noch jemand ein wärmendes Kleidungsstück entbehren kann.“  
Mit diesen Worten beschleunigte er seine Schritte und stapfte entschlossen an ihnen im Schnee vorbei zur Spitze des traurigen Zuges.

Der blonde Krieger stutzte kurz, als er die Gruppe um Fingolfin und seine Söhne erreichte.  
Die Männer seiner Garde bildeten einen engen Ring und schirmten den Stammvater des Hauses und seine Söhne vor neugierigen Blicken ab.  
Glorfindel zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich besorgt an Nathion, der ihm am nächsten stand.  
„Nathion, was ist geschehen? Warum wurde ich nicht informiert?“  
Turgons überschlagende Stimme drang an sein Ohr, aber die Bedeutung der Worte ging im Eiswind der Helcaraxe unter.  
Der junge Gardist trat nervös von einem Bein auf das Andere, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ich..., es war keine Zeit, Hauptmann Glorfindel.“  
Der Krieger legte seinem Soldaten drängend die Hand auf die Schulter und machte sich daran, in den Ring zu treten, als nun Gesprächsfetzen und das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes durch den Wind an ihn herangetragen wurden.  
„Sie ist fort, Càno,“ das war Fingolfins Stimme.  
Er runzelte in böser Vorahnung die Stirn und trat beherzt in den Kreis, um kurz darauf vor Schrecken zu erstarren, ob des Bildes, welches sich ihm bot.  
Fingon stand mit entsetzter Mine aufrecht und trug die weinende Idril auf dem Arm. Das Kind hatte sein Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt und schluchzte herzergreifend.  
Fingolfin kniete im Schnee, die linke Hand auf die Schulter seines jüngsten Sohnes gelegt, welcher völlig verzweifelt seine am Boden liegende Gefährtin vor und zurück wog.  
„Nein,“ entfuhr es Glorfindel, „nein, das ist nicht wahr, das kann nicht sein...“  
Fingon trat mit trauriger Miene einen Schritt auf ihn zu und vermochte nichts zu sagen. Er schloss die Augen und drückte seine Nichte fester an sich.  
Glorfindel tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Sein Innerstes krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während er zusah, wie Turgons Gesicht von Tränen überflutet wurde. Elenwe lag kalt und bleich in seinen Armen. Dieser verdammte Übergang nahm Turgon die Frau und Idril die Mutter.

Er rang um seine Fassung und fand keine Worte für den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Der Drang, seinem Fürsten und Onkel beizustehen, ihn aufzurichten oder zumindest seine Anteilnahme zum Ausdruck zu bringen wurde übermächtig und dennoch war jetzt nur stilles Schweigen in ihm.  
Der nächste Gedanke galt Ellethêl. Ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie ihre Schwester an das Eis der Helcaraxe verloren hatten, würde auch ihr das Herz brechen.

Die Kälte war gewichen. Er hatte sie ersetzt durch Erschöpfung, Trauer, Mitleid und ein brennendes Hitzegefühl, welches die körperliche Arbeit in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, als er gemeinsam mit den Männern der Garde den Eishügel aufschichtete, unter dem sie die Schwester seiner Mutter begruben.

Als er sich im Zug zurückfallen ließ, um zu Ecthelion und Ellethêl zu stoßen, warf er immer wieder ungläubige Blicke auf den schweren, dunkelblauen Wollumhang, der auf seinen Armen lag.

Seine Mutter würde ihn nun tragen, in Gedenken an ihre einzige Schwester, die ausgezogen war, mit ihrem Gemahl im Osten neu anzufangen.


	6. Das erste Licht

Das Eis knirschte leise und bedrohlich unter seinen Stiefeln. Er spürte, wie es sich regte, es leicht auf den kalten Wogen des Ozeans schaukelte und hörte, wie sich in der Ferne große Stücke von der Hauptmasse des Packeises lösten um unter lautem Krachen in das Meer zu stürzten.  
In der ständigen, undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit, die seit dem Tod der zwei Bäume in Valinor weiterhin allerorten herrschte, konnte Glorfindel kaum ausmachen, wohin er seine Schritte setzte. Überall auf der Helcaraxe drohten sich, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen, tiefe Spalten im Eis aufzutun, die jeden, der hinein geriet, unweigerlich in einen kalten Tod in die Tiefe zogen.  
Niemand sprach ein Wort. Die Strapazen des Überganges hatten nach und nach jedes Gespräch im Keim erstickt. Der tosende Sturm, die bittere Kälte und der grimmige Frost machten es fast unmöglich, längere Sätze zu formen und so schleppten sich die Noldor um Finarfin stumm und schweigend Mittelerde entgegen.  
Glorfindel und Ecthelion taten gerade Dienst in der Garde, als Fingolfin plötzlich in der Bewegung erstarrte und keinen weiteren Schritt mehr vorwärts ging.  
Glorfindel blieb ebenfalls stehen, runzelte besorgt die Stirn und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bis Turgons Vater leise zu sprechen begann. „Es ist vorbei.“  
Fingon und Turgon traten erstaunt an ihn heran und sahen ihn zweifelnd an. „Vater?“, murmelte Fingon.  
Der Angesprochene lächelte versonnen, hob langsam beide Arme vor die Brust und sah sich erleichtert um. „Spürt Ihr es denn nicht?“, stand seine Frage in der Dunkelheit, „Der Untergrund – er rührt sich nicht mehr.“  
Nun erst horchten auch die Umstehenden auf ihren Gleichgewichtssinn und ungläubig starrten sie stumm auf die schneebedeckte Erde zu ihren Füßen.  
„Wir haben Endore erreicht. Die Helcaraxe ist überwunden. Lasst es die Hörner verkünden, damit ein jeder weiß, dass das Eis nun hinter uns liegt.“

Mit dem Klang der Hörner erschien eine wunderliche, runde, helle, silberne Scheibe am westlichen Horizont und stürzte alle Eldar, die sie erblickten, in grenzenlose Verwunderung. Sie beleuchtete die Silhouetten der Berge und der Umgebung mit kaltem, bläulichen Glanz und brachte sie gegen den hellen Schein deutlich zur Geltung.  
Was mochte es damit auf sich haben? Auch wenn einige vermuteten, Morgoth habe dieses Gebilde erschaffen und befürchteten, er könne es an den Himmel gesetzt haben, um ihren Zug und ihr Vorhaben auszukundschaften, so erinnerte das Licht dieser Scheibe an die silbernen Blüten Telperions.  
Nie zuvor ward ein solches Gebilde am Himmel gesehen. Es verschwand auch in den folgenden Zeiten nicht, sondern wanderte in langsamen Lauf von Westen aus an den östlichen Horizont und auf dem selben Weg wieder zurück an seinen Ausgangspunkt. Es verursachte keinerlei Laute, näherte sich nicht, entfernte sich auch nicht. Es zog still, hell und silbern auf der immer gleichen Bahn leuchtend den Himmel entlang.

Mehrere dieser Läufe hatte die merkwürdige Scheibe nun bereits hinter sich gebracht und noch immer starrte Glorfindel in großer Verwirrung wieder und wieder zu ihr hinauf.  
„Vielleicht ist es ein Stern?“, vermutete Ecthelion leichtfertig.  
„In dieser Größe?“, Glorfindel schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, „Das denke ich nicht, und wenn Du ehrlich bist, dann tust Du das auch nicht. Sieh dich doch mal um, es spendet zumindest recht helles Licht in dieser endlosen Finsternis. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Laterne.“  
Er erntete einen fragenden Blick seines Freundes. „Eine Laterne? Das glaubst Du wirklich, oder? Wer sollte denn bitte eine Laterne an den Himmel hängen?“  
Turgon trat hinzu und lächelte wissend. „Ich denke, nicht alle Valar haben unser Volk aufgegeben.“  
Beide Krieger neigten in stummen, respektvollem Gruß kurz den Kopf vor ihm.  
„Herr“, entgegnete Ecthelion zögernd, „darf ich Euch fragen, wie Ihr zu der Annahme kommt?“  
Turgon blickte bewundernd zum Gestirn herauf, „Seht Ihr denn nicht, was das ist? Gleicht das Licht, welches auf die Hinnenlande fällt, nicht dem Licht Telperions? Ich denke, Yavanna, Nienna und Aule konnten die letzte seiner Blüten tatsächlich retten um, daraus eine neue Leuchte zu formen und Licht in die Welt zu senden.“  
Nun erst begriffen sie, dass er Recht haben mochte. Der silberne Schein glich deutlich dem Licht, welches der ältere der zwei Bäume in Valinor stets gespendet hatte, bevor Melkor und Ungoliant die Dunkelheit über Aman gebracht hatten.  
Glorfindel spürte, wie gänzlich unbeabsichtigt Tränen der Erleichterung seine Augen füllten, und blinzelte heftig, um sie zu vertreiben. „Ihr meint, dieser... Ithil wird nicht vergehen, sondern stets den Himmel und das Land beleuchten? Er scheint nicht gewillt zu sein, schwächer zu werden oder gar zu verlöschen. Mittlerweile hat er bereits zum siebten Male seine Bahn gezogen.“  
Turgon nickte nachdenklich, „Ja, das denke ich. Die Valar werden eine neue Leuchte benötigen, wenn sie nicht in Aman in Dunkelheit leben wollen und um das zu tun, lieben auch sie das Licht zu sehr. Als wir aufbrachen, trugen beide Bäume noch jeweils eine letzte Frucht. Sie werden alles unternommen haben, um diese zu retten. Ich denke also, dass der Ithil Telperions Vermächtnis ist.“  
„Aber,“ wandte Ecthelion ein, „wenn diese Scheibe aus Telperion erwachsen ist, was mag dann wohl aus Laurelins letzter Blüte geworden sein?“  
Von allen unbemerkt, war Fingon nun an sie herangetreten, legte seine linke Hand auf Ecthelions Schulter und deutete mit der Rechten auf den westlichen Horizont, der in einem leichten roten Schimmer glühte. Sein Bruder, Glorfindel und Ecthelion folgten seiner Weisung und blickten in den Westen, Richtung Aman. Auf das Land, aus dem sie vor scheinbar unglaublich langer Zeit ausgezogen waren, um eine neue Heimat zu finden.  
„Das dort, ist daraus geworden.“

Was sich ihnen darbot, machte sie fassungslos und ließ sie ehrfurchtsvoll schweigen. Sie vermochten später nicht in Worte zu fassen, was dieser erste Sonnenaufgang in ihnen auslöste.  
Ein zarter, rötlicher Schimmer zeigte sich am Horizont, der sich langsam ausbreitete und nach und nach den Himmel über dem Land immer mehr erhellte.  
Weitere Farben fanden hinzu. Dunkelrote Dunststriemen durchzogen den nun gelblich werdenden Hintergrund und goldene Wolken setzten einen überwältigenden Kontrast vor eine riesige, gleißende, rotglühende Scheibe, die sich nun, um ein Vielfaches größer und heller als der Mond, am Horizont erhob. Die Röte der Leuchte wich schnell einem warmen, hellen Goldton und Helligkeit flutete in breiten Strahlen durch die Wolken über die Ebene, beleuchtete die umgebenden Berge und die noch fernen Bäume, Sträucher und das Gras im Süden der nun vor ihnen liegenden Außenlande.  
Ihnen stockte der Atem, als die Sonne auf ihre Himmelsbahn zog und niemals mehr war auch nur ein Einziger, der diesen Anblick sah, später dazu in der Lage anderen zu vermitteln, was genau er dabei empfunden hatte.

Fingolfin ließ nun die blau- weißen Banner entrollen und in die Hörner stoßen, um die Länder Mittelerdes in ihren neu gefundenen Farben zu begrüßen.  
Angekommen – der lange, beschwerliche Weg führte sie letztlich an ihr, mit Blut, Tod und Tränen hart erkämpftes Ziel.


	7. Alleingang

Glorfindel rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn, während er nervös mit den Fingern auf die hölzerne Tischplatte klopfte. Das ganze Lager befand sich seit Tagen in Aufregung und eine Krisensitzung des kürzlich einberufenen Rates jagte die nächste. Seit Fingons Verschwinden beschlich ihn der Eindruck, er verbrächte mehr Zeit in Fingolfins Zelt, wo die sorgenvollen Gespräche stattfanden, als irgendwo sonst im nördlichen Lager der Noldor am Mithrimsee.  
Turgon indes, wanderte wieder und wieder, unruhig, zornig und besorgt das Nordufer des Sees auf und ab, anstatt sich weiterhin an den fruchtlosen Diskussionen zu beteiligen. In den ersten Tagen war dies anders gewesen, doch bald schon ertrug er die ineffektiven Reden kaum noch und wohnte den Gesprächen seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr bei.  
Glorfindel konnte sich nur unter starken Gewissensbissen dazu durchringen, an den Ratssitzungen teilzunehmen, obwohl Turgon selbst ihm diese Pflicht auferlegt hatte, damit er ihn vertrat.  
Viel lieber hätte der blonde Krieger seinen Fürsten bei dessen unruhigen Wanderungen am Nordufer begleitet. Immerhin tröstete er sich damit, dass zumindest Ecthelion Turgon in seiner Sorge nicht gänzlich sich selbst überlassen, und diesem manches Mal Gesellschaft leisten würde.  
Wer mochte Fingolfins Sohn die Suche nach Ruhe auch verdenken?

Vor einigen Tagen war Fingon einfach nicht an der allmorgendlichen Frühstückstafel in seines Vaters Zelt erschienen. Das war ungewöhnlich und sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Fingolfin schickte nach einer gewissen Zeit des Wartens einen seiner Knappen, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen, doch auch dieser kam eine geraume Zeit lang nicht zur morgendlichen Tafel zurück. Als der Fürst sichtlich unruhiger wurde, und Turgon Glorfindel einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, hatte dieser sich erhoben, gebührlich entschuldigt und ebenfalls Fingons Zelt aufgesucht.  
Er fand nicht das, was er erwartet hatte, sondern lediglich Súlion, den Knappen, vor der Unterkunft, der weiterhin damit beschäftigt zu sein schien, den Sohn seines Herren zu finden. Der Jüngling warf Glorfindel einen scheuen, entschuldigenden Blick zu, als der Krieger das Zelt betrat.  
Fingon hielt sich nicht in seinem Zelt auf. Seine leichte Lederrüstung fehlte ebenso wie sein Bogen, Schwert und der Schild. Auch sein Pferd war nirgends auszumachen. Die Lagerstatt schien unberührt, oder zumindest ordentlich gerichtet worden zu sein.  
Súlion hatte bereits die Männer aus der Garde ausfindig gemacht, welche am Vorabend und in der Nacht Dienst hatten leisten müssen, doch Fingolfins Sohn war offenbar seit dem Mittagsmahl verschwunden. Diese Tatsache an sich war im allgemeinen nicht ungewöhnlich, denn Turgons Bruder schätzte seine Privatsphäre hoch und pflegte, ebenso wie Turgon, mit den Männern seiner Garde ein eher freundschaftliches Verhältnis als das eines Herren zu seinen Untergebenen.  
Was Glorfindel viel mehr beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass Rüstung und Waffen, sowie die dunkle Stute fehlten.  
So trat er denn zusammen mit Súlion, dem Knappen, den Rückweg zu Fingolfins Frühstückstafel an und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er diesem das bewaffnete Verschwinden seines älteren Sohnes erklären sollte.  
Als die beiden letztlich die große Freifläche in der Mitte des Lagers betraten, hatte sich der Fürst des Hauses bereits von der Tafel erhoben, seine Unterkunft verlassen und auch Turgon warf einen fragenden Blick auf Glorfindel und den jungen Knappen.  
„Mein Herr,“ begann der Hauptmann stockend und neigte den Kopf, „Ich fürchte, euer Sohn hat das Lager offenbar verlassen. So, wie es sich darstellt, bereits in der Nacht oder am gestrigen Abend.“  
„Das Lager verlassen?“ fragte Turgon zweifelnd und runzelte unwillig die Stirn„Alleine und ohne Nachricht zu geben, wohin es ihn zieht?“  
Glorfindel nickte beunruhigt, „Ich fürchte, er plant etwas unbedachtes. Schwert, Schild und Lederrüstung fehlen ebenso in seinem Lager, wie auch sein Pferd.“  
„Aber was...,“ begann Turgon aufgebracht.

Ein schweres Seufzen erklang als sich der Fürst des Hauses erhob.  
„Ich befürchte, ich ahne, was ihn davon getrieben haben könnte. Er hat sicher, auf welchem Wege auch immer, von dem Boten erfahren“, sinnierte Fingolfin. Als die Umstehenden ihn fragend und ratlos ansahen, nickte er bedeutungsschwer.  
„Maedhros,“ spie er missbilligend aus und presste verbissen die Lippen aufeinander. „In der letzten Nacht wurde in aller Heimlichkeit ein Bote aus dem Lager am Südufer aufgegriffen und mir vorgeführt.“  
Glorfindel hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Über diesen Vorfall war ihm nichts bekannt, dabei wusste er, dass zumindest einer seiner eigenen, ihm unterstellten Männer Wachdienst geleistet hatte. Warum hatte man ihn zu einem derart gravierenden Vorfall nicht informiert? Ein Bote von Feanors Söhnen, der hier her vorgelassen wurde, es grenzte an eine Unglaublichkeit, dass einer der Hauptmänner der Garde nicht darüber unterrichtet worden war. Verbissen mahlte Glorfindel mit den Kiefern. Wer auch immer Wachdienst geleistet hatte, würde ihm für diese Verfehlung Rechenschaft ablegen müssen.

Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme fuhr Fingolfin in seinen Erläuterungen fort.  
„Morgoth´ Schergen haben Nelyafinwë vor längerer Zeit in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Melkor ließ Feanors Söhnen gegenüber verlauten, sie sollen sich zurück nach Aman scheren oder ihr Hierbleiben mit dem Leben ihres ältesten Bruders bezahlen.“  
Stille trat ein. Sie lastete bedrückend schwer auf den Anwesenden und eine Zeit lang konnte sich niemand dazu durchringen, auch nur einen Satz zu äußern. Der hohe König der Noldor in den Händen des Feindes. Auf Gedeih und Verderb Morgoth und seinen Launen ausgeliefert. Diese nahezu unglaubliche Nachricht raubte ihnen die Worte und ließ sie ratlos mit all ihren beunruhigenden Gedanken zurück.  
Turgon vermochte es letztlich, die Stille zu brechen. Fassungslos starrte seinen Vater an, als er sich dazu durchringen konnte, ihn zu fragen: „Vater, von diesem Vorfall und einem Boten weiß ich nichts. Was erhofft sich Feanors Sippe von dieser Nachricht?“  
Fingolfin antwortete nicht sofort, doch ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck trat auf seine Züge, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich erlegte den Wachen, ob der Brisanz dieser Sache, unter hoher Strafandrohung aus gutem Grund eine Schweigepflicht auf. Es hätte nach dem Verrat an unserer Sippe durch Feanors Söhne einen Aufstand geben können, wenn die Nachricht bekannt geworden wäre, oder jemand erfahren hätte, was Maglors Anliegen war, denn er erhoffte sich unsere Hilfe. Eine Rückkehr nach Aman schließt sich nach dem, was in Alqualonde und Losgar geschah, für sie ebenso aus, wie für uns. Im Gegensatz zu unseren Leben schätzen sie den Wert ihres Bruders wohl hoch genug ein, um tausende Männer – vornehmlich wohl unsere Männer - für einen Befreiungsversuch sinnlos in den Tod zu schicken.“  
Fassungslos ließ sein jüngerer Sohn sich auf die Bank zurücksinken. „Sie erwarten, dass wir ihnen Hilfe gewähren.“, wiederholte er leise und fuhr dann, an seinen Vater gewandt fort.  
„Aber warum hast Du nicht zumindest Fingon und mich informiert?“  
Ein harter, unnachgiebiger Zug trat in Fingolfins Miene, „Ich habe den Boten augenblicklich zurückgesandt mit der Nachricht, dass die Söhne Feanors von mir und den Meinen keinerlei Hilfe zu erwarten haben. Bedenke, Turgon, was sie unserer Sippe angetan haben. Welche Taten haben auch wir fälschlicherweise in ihrem Namen begangen? Wie viele haben wir in Alqualonde gemordet? Was war ihr Dank dafür? Sie ließen uns in Araman zurück, in dem Wissen, dass das Malm-Eis des Überganges nach Endóre unpassierbar ist. Es war ihre Entscheidung, uns alle auf der Helcaraxe sterben zu lassen. Wie viele haben wir durch sie verloren? Deine Frau, Turgon! Sie haben Dir die Gefährtin genommen, deiner Tochter die Mutter und so vielen anderen das Leben. Keinen einzigen meiner Männer werde ich in Gefahr bringen, um diesen...“ er geriet ins stocken und spie das folgende Wort vor Wut förmlich aus, „... diesen, unseren Hochkönig aus Angband zu holen.“

Glorfindel sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Fingon und Maedhros verband seit Jahrhunderten eine tiefe Freundschaft, sehr zum Missfallen ihrer beider Väter. Dennoch genossen sie ihre gemeinsamen Unternehmungen sehr und bisher hatte keinerlei Maßnahme ihrer Väter, Brüder oder sonst wem dazu geführt, dass ihre tiefe Verbundenheit Risse bekommen hatte – bis zur Verbrennung der Schwanenschiffe durch Feanor und seine Söhne bei Losgar, nachdem sie ihre eigenen Gefolgsleute unbeschadet nach Mittelerde hinübergebracht hatten. Diese Entscheidung besiegelte letztlich den völligen Bruch der Sippen Feanors und Fingolfins und auch Fingon konnte und wollte nicht akzeptieren dass sein bester Freund und Cousin sich nicht gegen seinen Vater und seine Brüder hatte durchsetzen können.  
Fortan herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen den Sippen und auch Glorfindel selbst schien es unmöglich, jemals über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit hinwegsehen zu können. Er räusperte sich betreten, als er sich an seinen Herrn wandte,  
„Herr, ist es möglich, dass euer Sohn tatsächlich von dem Boten oder seiner Nachricht gewusst haben kann?“  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Eigentlich nicht. Die Wachen und den Jungen habe ich die Pflicht zu Schweigen auferlegt. Als mir der Bote vorgeführt wurde, war Fingon mit weiteren Männern auf der Jagd am Fuße der Ered Wethrin. Allerdings..., er stockte kurz, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, womit genau er sich befasst hatte, nachdem die Wachen den Boten abgeführt hatten. „Der Brief von Maglor. Ich warf ihn in das Kohlenbecken und wusch mir danach die Hände. Ich war so aufgebracht und zornig, dass ich später stundenlang Ruhe am Ufer des Mithrim suchte. Als ich zurückkehrte, war Fingon bereits längst wieder eingetroffen.“  
„Verzeiht bitte, Herr,“ meldete sich der junge Súlion unsicher und trat näher an Fingolfin heran, damit nur dieser selbst die Worte hören konnte „Ich möchte Euch nicht beschämen, Herr, doch den Brief fand ich am Morgen auf dem Boden Eures Lagers liegend. Ich bin dann eurem Willen aus der Nacht gefolgt und habe ihn sofort verbrannt.“  
Der Noldo schloss betrübt die Augen und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er den Knappen musterte, eine Hand an seine Stirn legte und dem Jungen eine leise, bedächtige Frage stellte, „Hat Fingon sich nach seiner Rückkehr zurück gemeldet?“  
„Ja Herr, bei Hauptmann Glorfindel und auch bei Herrn Turgon.“ Glorfindel nickte bei den Worten des Jünglings zustimmend. Am betreffenden Morgen, oblag der Wachdienst ihm selbst und er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Morgen, an dem Fingon mit seinen Begleitern das Lager erreichte.  
Fingolfin fuhr unbeirrt mit der Befragung fort.  
„Hat er mein Zelt aufgesucht, als ich am Seeufer war, um sich auch bei mir zurück zu melden?“  
„Ja, Herr.“  
„War das bevor, oder nachdem Du die Botschaft gefunden und sie verbrannt hast?“  
Súlion warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu, als er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang, „Das war... es war bevor ich den Brief verbrennen konnte.“  
Bestürzt fuhr der Noldo sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Er hat beim Eintreten die Nachricht gefunden und den Brief gelesen. Der Narr stürzt sich für Maedhros ins Verderben.“

Glorfindel mochte es nicht glauben. Sich selbst derart unbesonnen in eine solch fatale Lage zu begeben, sah Fingon nicht ähnlich. Der Krieger war sich der Annahme, Fingon würde niemals so töricht sein, derart sicher, dass er nochmals das Zelt des Vermissten aufsuchte, doch je gründlicher er sich im Inneren umsah, umso deutlicher mehrten sich die Zeichen, dass Fingon wahrlich nach Angband aufgebrochen war. Ein winziges Fläschchen mit Limpe fehlte unter den dreien, die sonst auf der Ablage standen. Sauberes Verbandsmaterial lag unordentlich in einer Ecke des Zeltes. Die dunkle Reisebekleidung fehlte in der offenen Truhe vor der Lagerstatt. Fingon war tatsächlich ausgezogen - alleine, ohne Unterstützung und ohne auch nur einem einzigen im Lager anzuvertrauen, was genau er zu tun gedachte.  
Wo zunächst noch Ärger und Wut Glorfindels Denken bestimmten, wich dies nach und nach einem leisen Gefühl von Bewunderung für Fingolfins älteren Sohn, als sich der Krieger bewusst wurde, warum Fingon diesen Weg wohl gewählt haben mochte.  
Hätte er seinen Plan jemanden anvertraut, liefe er Gefahr, dass dieser versuchen würde, ihn aufzuhalten - oder schlimmer noch, ihn begleiten wollen würde. Er brächte damit andere in Gefahr, oder zumindest in große Verlegenheit. Selbst wenn derjenige selbst nicht unmittelbar tätig würde, beststünde die gravierende Gefahr, dass die Information über Fingons Absichten seinem Vater oder Bruder zugetragen, und durch diese vereitelt würden.  
Auch wenn Fingolfin sich wider allen Vermutungen dazu entscheiden würde, Fingon in seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, die ohnehin geringen Erfolgsaussichten würden erheblich gemindert werden. Würde ein Kriegertrupp über die Ebene ziehen, wären diese Männer für den Feind um ein Vielfaches leichter zu entdecken, als wenn es sich um einen einzelnen Reiter handeln mochte.  
Noch immer empfand Glorfindel den Alleingang als eine törichte Unternehmung, dennoch legte Fingon in Bezug auf andere eine bewundernswerte Weitsicht an den Tag. Hätte er sie doch nur auch für sich selbst in Anspruch genommen, dann wäre seine sichere Rückkehr um ein vielfaches wahrscheinlicher, dachte Glorfindel traurig.

Es folgten endlose und vor allem ergebnislose Diskussionen im Rat darüber, was nun zu tun sei. Die Vorschläge der Berater reichten vom Abwarten der Situation, für welches Salgant sich aussprach, über das Ausschicken von Kundschaftern bis hin zum entsenden eines Truppenverbandes in Richtung Angband, wie der Schmied Rog vorbrachte, doch keiner konnte Fingolfin wirklich zu einer aktiven Handlung bewegen. Einen Truppenverband in den Norden zu schicken, würde für die beteiligten Männer ohne Zweifel den sicheren Tod bedeuten. Dass selbst die fähigsten Kundschafter in den endlosen Weiten der Thangorodrim einen einzelnen Mann aufzufinden vermochten, war ebenfalls nahezu ausgeschlossen.  
Am vierten Tag sahen sie letztlich ein, dass nicht auch nur ansatzweise eine Möglichkeit bestand, Fingon hilfreich beizustehen oder ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Glorfindel wanderte nach dem letzten Treffen unruhig und in Gedanken versunken am Seeufer entlang. Bewunderung und Wut für Fingons Unternehmung hielten sich in seinen Gedanken in etwa die Waage, dennoch kränkte es den Krieger, dass Fingon nicht einmal einem seiner engsten Vertrauten auch nur angedeutet hatte, was er beabsichtigte zu tun.  
In diese trüben Gedanken mischte sich die Sorge darüber, ob Turgons Bruder wohlauf und bei guter Gesundheit sein mochte.  
Er lenkte seine Schritte gen Osten und machte nach einiger Zeit eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt am Ufer aus. Als er sich ihr näherte, erkannte er dass es Turgon sein musste und schloss zu ihm auf.  
„Herr Turgon, Onkel“ begrüßte er ihn betrübt, „die Ratssitzungen wurden abgebrochen. Wir kommen zu keinem Ergebnis.“  
Der Angesprochene mahlte ärgerlich mit den Kiefern und nickte wissend, „Das war wohl abzusehen. Mein Vater will sicherlich Kundschafter entsenden, Die Hauptmänner ganz bestimmt einen Trupp Krieger mobilisieren, und wofür plädiert Ihr, Glorfindel?“  
Dieser nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte.  
„Ich würde selbst und allein gehen, wenn ich wüsste, wo ich ihn finden könnte.“  
Turgons Mine verhärtete sich und seine Augenfarbe wirkte plötzlich deutlich dunkler als zuvor. „Und genau das werdet Ihr nicht tun, da ich es euch nicht gestatten würde.“  
Glorfindel zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Fingon ist ausgezogen, um Feanors Söhnen zu helfen.“, fuhr sein Onkel aufgebracht fort. „Ausgerechnet ihnen! Was glaubt Ihr wohl, warum genau er niemandem seine Absichten mitgeteilt hat?“  
„Nun, ich denke, er wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen.“  
Turgon schnaubte erbost auf.  
„Er ist in aller Heimlichkeit gegangen, weil er genau wusste, dass wir ihn aufhalten würden. Wenn unser Vater es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte ich selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er das Lager mit dieser Absicht nicht verlässt. Ausgerechnet für die Quendi, die solch großes Unheil über unser Volk gebracht haben, will er sich ins Verderben stürzen! Nicht einen einzigen Mann werden wir für deren Sippe mehr opfern. Erst recht nicht Euch, aber der Narr musste natürlich gehen. Ich setze Euer Leben nicht aufs Spiel, um den Sohn Feanors zu retten. Wenn mein Bruder das für sich entschieden hat, so kann ich es nicht ändern, doch er wird von ihnen weder Dank noch Anerkennung dafür erhalten. Ich begreife einfach nicht, warum er ausgerechnet der Sippe Feanors helfen muss.“

Glorfindel bemerkte, dass Turgons Stimme vor Verbitterung und Wut leicht zitterte. Beide Hände hatte er zu verkrampften Fäusten geballt und schien deutlich Mühe zu haben, seinen Ärger zu zügeln.  
Seine Erläuterungen offenbarten eine Sichtweise, die Glorfindel weder für sich selbst in Betracht gezogen, noch bei anderen vermutet hätte. Dass Turgon, und offensichtlich auch Fingolfin, diese Meinung so vehement vertraten, bewirkte bei ihm selbst den gegenteiligen Effekt. Es verschob die Waage zwischen Ärger und Bewunderung für Fingon nur noch deutlicher zugunsten einer großen Anerkennung, die er für Fingolfins Sohn aufbrachte.

„Onkel“, wandte er sich leise an seinen Herrn, „ich will nicht anmaßend erscheinen, doch ich glaube, Ihr versteht seine Beweggründe nicht ganz. Es ist nicht die Sippe Feanors, der er hilft. Euer Bruder will seinen Freund retten.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte erzürnt auf, „Sein Freund ist ebenso mitschuldig an unserem Schicksal, wie seine Brüder und ihr Vater. Sie ließen uns zum Sterben auf der Helcaraxe zurück, er erhob die Stimme und schrie jetzt fast vor unbändigem Zorn.  
„Meine Gemahlin ist tot, Glorfindel! Meine Tochter wird ohne Mutter aufwachsen! Unzählige Eldar haben ihr Leben verloren und was hat er getan, dieser Freund, wie Ihr ihn nennt? Er ist sicheren Fußes in Endóre angelandet und machte sich mit seinen Brüdern hier breit in dem Wissen, dass unsere Sippe das Eis der Helcaraxe nicht überwinden kann.“  
Tränen lagen nun in seinen Augen. Eine einzelne löste sich und rollte über seine rechte Wange, bevor sie von seinem Kinn zu Boden in den Sand des Ufers tropfte.  
Glorfindel seufzte mitleidig auf. Gerne hätte er Turgon nun mitfühlend seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, doch diese Distanzlosigkeit gestand er sich nicht zu. Stattdessen fragte er:  
„Was hätte er tun sollen?“  
„Was?“, Fragte Turgon ihn mit erstickter Stimme. „Was meint Ihr?“  
„Nelyafinwë hat einen Eid geschworen, aus dem es kein Zurück gibt. Für ihn nicht und für keinen sonst, der ihn schwor. Er konnte nichts tun, um die Verbrennung der Schiffe zu verhindern.  
Ich bin mir sicher dass Feanor, Carantir, Curufin und vielleicht auch Maglor begeistert von der Idee waren, uns den Weg zu verwehren. Mablung, Amras und Amrod dürften es als unabdingbaren Befehl ihres Vaters hingenommen haben aber genauso sicher wie ich dieser Meinung bin, weiß ich, dass Maedhros ganz wohl nicht mit dem Plan Feanors einverstanden gewesen sein kann. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er deutliche Einwände erhoben hat, doch was hätte er noch tun sollen? Er konnte sich des Eides wegen nicht gegen seinen Vater und seine sechs Brüder auflehnen. Hätte er es dennoch getan, sie hätten ihn wegen Eidbruches ebenso getötet, wie sie ihn jetzt sterben lassen müssen, denn zurück nach Aman können sie nicht, doch befreien können sie ihn ohne Hilfe ebenfalls nicht.   
Der Schwur besagt, dass sie jeden mit Schwert und Feuer verfolgen, der sich ihnen beim Versuch die Silmaril zurückzuholen in den Weg stellt. Sei es Freund oder Feind – oder Bruder.  
Er alleine kann nicht gegen sie bestehen. Er hatte keine Wahl, Turgon.“  
Langsam nickte der Angesprochene, „Und dennoch...“ murmelte er leise, „er hätte es tun sollen.“  
Danach wanderten sie gemeinsam noch eine Weile schweigend am Ufer entlang und kehrten erst ins Lager zurück, als der Mond sich am Himmel zeigte.


	8. Ein neuer König

Er schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf, als Ecthelion ihm die Nachricht mitteilte. Er erhob sich ungläubig von der Frühstückstafel. Wenn das stimmte, waren die daraus unweigerlich folgenden Konsequenzen ungeheuerlich. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Schwerfällig erhob er sich und legte seinem Freund absolutes Stillschweigen in dieser Sache auf.  
„Wenn es stimmt, dass dies seine genauen Worte waren, Ecthelion, dann wirst Du keinem, niemandem, auch nur ein einziges Wort davon erzählen,“ er griff nach Schwert und Schild, entschied sich jedoch um und hielt letztlich den Gurt mit den beiden Kurzschwertern in Händen.  
„Kein Wort, Ecthelion! Diese Nachricht ist brandgefährlich für alle Beteiligten.“   
Eiligen Schrittes ließ er seinen Freund zurück.

Die Strecke quer durch das Lager zum Zelt des Verletzten legte er in kürzester Zeit zurück.  
Nathion tat gerade Wachdienst und wurde nur knapp von seinem Hauptmann begrüßt.  
„Herr Glorfindel“, neigte der Jüngere grüßend den Kopf.  
„Gin suilon, Nathion. Ich bin hier, um euch im Wachdienst abzulösen.“  
Der Angesprochene nickte ihm grüßend zu und blickte ihn fragend an, bevor er verwirrt antwortete: „Aber meine Wache hat doch erst vor kurzem begonnen.“  
Glorfindels Miene verhärtete sich. Er presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander, stieß hörbar den Atem aus und blickte dem ihm Unterstellten geradewegs entgegen.   
„Herr Findecáno hat nach mir geschickt. Euer Dienst ist hiermit beendet.“  
Der Blick des Ranghöheren duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und so beeilte sich Nathion, den Platz vor dem Zelteingang zu räumen.  
Beherzt trat der Glorfindel in die Unterkunft.

Maedhros saß mit schmerzgeplagter Miene in Begleitung von Fingon beim Frühstück an einem groben Holztisch und beide blickten auf, als Glorfindel eintrat.  
Grüßend neigte dieser das Haupt und erklärte sich förmlich: „Herr Nelyafinwe, Herr Findecáno, Ihr habt nach mir geschickt und ich nehme meine Wache auf, wenn es Euch beliebt.“  
Beide sahen ihn fragend an und lächelten dann amüsiert. „Ach Glorfindel, warum meldest Du dich immer so förmlich an? Du weißt, dass das nicht notwendig ist, und dennoch lässt Du auch nach Jahrzehnten noch nicht davon ab“, entgegnete Fingon ihm.  
Glorfindel legte den Kopf schief und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Was ich von meinen Männern erwarte, kann ich wohl schlecht selbst verweigern, meinst Du nicht? Wenn auch nur ein einziger hören würde, wie ich Dich despektierlich begrüße oder gar vertraulich anspreche, wo bliebe dann der Respekt vor mir, und am Ende vielleicht auch vor Dir?“  
Fingon nickte nachdenklich. „Das mag stimmen oder auch nicht. Nun, ich nähme es Dir wohl dennoch nicht übel. Hast Du schon gegessen?“   
Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung deutete er auf die gedeckte Tafel und winkte den Hauptmann näher zu sich heran.  
Fragend runzelte dieser die Stirn und hörte sich selbst erstaunt sagen: „Nein, das habe ich tatsächlich noch nicht. Ich will Euch jedoch nicht in wichtigen Angelegenheiten stören.“  
Maedhros warf ihm einen langen, ernsten Blick zu und nickte gedankenverloren. „Wichtige Angelegenheiten besprechen wir tatsächlich, Laurefindele, aber mir scheint, davon habt Ihr bereits gehört? Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass Ecthelion Euch den Grund für unsere Bitte nach Eurer Anwesenheit genannt hat“  
Angespannt mahlte der Hauptmann mit dem Kiefer und presste die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es beinahe schmerzte.  
„Ich vernahm eine Andeutung, welche schwerlich zu glauben ist, das will ich nicht bestreiten, doch denke ich, dass ich wohl nicht der Richtige bin, um Gesprächen darüber beizuwohnen. Geschweige denn, dass es notwendig sein wird, meine eigenen Ansichten dazu zu hören, sollte sich das bewahrheiten, was mir zugetragen wurde.“ Er senkte die Stimme, bevor er weitesprach. „Über derartige Dinge bewahrt man am besten Stillschweigen, wenn einem die eigene Gesundheit und die anderer lieb und teuer ist.“  
Der hohe König der Noldor sah ihn nachdenklich an, bevor er letztlich mit ernster Miene nickte. „Nachdem Ihr mich vor einigen Mondläufen mehr tot als lebendig in dieses Zelt geschleppt, gemeinsam mit Marach meine Wunden versorgt und mich in mancher Hinsicht mehrfach vor dem Tode bewahrt habt, bin ich mir Eures Stillschweigens absolut sicher, Laurefindele. Es gibt diverse Begebenheiten und auch unwiderlegbare Fakten, die das Zelt des Heilers nie verlassen haben, und das, obwohl manches von dem völlig gegen Eure eigene Überzeugung war oder Euch selbst in große Schwierigkeiten brachte.“  
Der Hauptmann tat einen geräuschvollen Atemzug und wusste, dass Maedhros damit auf den gefährlichen Zwischenfall zwischen Glorfindel selbst und Turgon anspielte, doch auch im Anschluss auf das Bestreben seines Onkels hatte es noch zwei weitere Versuche anderer Noldor  
gegeben, sich des unliebsamen Hochkönigs zu entledigen.

Die Noldor waren ein Volk, welches nicht vergaß – und wer konnte und wollte schon vergessen, wie scheußlich das Schlachten in Feanors Namen in Alqualonde, wie entsetzlich der Verrat seiner Sippe bei Losgar und wie grauenhaft und verlustreich der erzwungene Weg über die Helcaraxe für Fingolfins Schar gewesen war?  
Auch über die anderen Dinge hatte Glorfindel gewissenhaft geschwiegen. Tiefe und schmerzhafte Wunden, von denen außer dem Hauptmann, nur Marach, und Maedhros selbst wussten, dass der König sie trug. Flehentliche Bitten um einen schnellen und gnädigen Tod, wie auch Fingon sie am Thangorodrim vernommen hatte… Glorfindel schauderte unwillkürlich, als seine Gedanken zurück in diese finstere Zeit wichen.

Der Hauptmann nickte schließlich, zögerte aber Weiterhin an der Tafel Platz zu nehmen, obgleich Fingon es ihm ein weiteres Mal anbot.  
Maedhros schob ihm auffordernd einen hölzernen Teller entgegen, auf dem Brot und Schinken lagen und stöhnte leise gepeinigt auf, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um über den Tisch reichen zu können.  
„Ich weiß, Laurefindele, dass Ihr Euch nicht zu meinen Freunden zählt“, rang er sich mit vor Schmerzen verzerrten Gesicht ab. „ Wie alle Eurer Sippe habt Ihr jedes Recht dazu, mir zu misstrauen. Nachdem, was Ihr in den letzten Monaten unter Einsatz Eures Lebens für mich getan habt, schätze ich Euch dennoch als einen ehrlichen, fähigen und verschwiegenen Krieger. Die Tatsache, dass Ihr eben nicht mein Freund seid, kommt mir in dieser Entscheidung sehr entgegen, denn ich brauche die Meinung eines Mannes, dem ich trauen kann, ohne dass er mir in Freundschaft verbunden, und somit befangen ist.“   
Bei den letzten Worten, warf er einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Fingon, welcher ihn bemüht neutral erwiderte.

Glorfindel entging die Spannung nicht, die in der Luft lag. Er nickte beklommen, rührte das Brot und den Schinken jedoch weiterhin nicht an. Zu gewichtig erschien ihm die Angelegenheit, als dass er bei deren Erläuterung hier einfach sitzen und essen konnte.  
„Verzeiht mir meine Direktheit, aber warum habt Ihr mich hergebeten, Hoheit?“ platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Nun, Laurefindele“, begann der Angesprochene, „da Ihr so direkt fragt, erhaltet Ihr auch eine direkte Antwort. Ich werde die Königswürde als Hochkönig der Noldor niederlegen und an die Sippe Fingolfins übergeben.“  
Stille…  
Er hatte es geahnt, Ecthelion hatte ihm gesagt, dass es so kommen würde, aber er konnte, er wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser Fall nun tatsächlich eintreffen würde.

„Ich,… habt Ihr Euch das genau überlegt?“, stammelte der Hauptmann fassungslos. Was sollte diese Frage? Selbstverständlich würde Maedhros sich über diese Vorgehensweise lange und gründlich, wahrscheinlich über die letzten Monate hinweg, den Kopf zermartert haben.  
„Eure Brüder, sie werden…, bei Eru, was werden sie tun, wenn sie es erfahren?“  
Maedhros nickte bedächtig. „Sie werden toben, wenn sie es erfahren. Ihr Zorn wird unermesslich sein, aber ich glaube, es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Viel früher schon hätte ich mich gegen Sie und Ihre Ansichten durchsetzen sollen. Schon bei Losgar wäre es an der Zeit gewesen. Ich will diesen Titel nicht. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, hat meine Sippe ihr Anrecht darauf verloren und die Königswürde ist bei Fingolfin in besseren Händen, zumal ich seinem Sohn mein Leben verdanke und nichts anzubieten weiß, um ihm dies zu vergelten. Die Hoffnung für unsere Zukunft trägt besser die Sippe unseres Volkes, welche den geringeren Anteil an unserem Verderben trägt.“

Glorfindel war sprachlos. So sehr er die Taten Feanors und seiner Söhne verurteilte, so sehr stieg nun die Hochachtung vor dessen ältesten Sohn in ihm auf. Er würde sicherlich nicht vergessen, welches Unheil sie über seine Sippe gebracht hatten, und auch vergeben konnte er nicht, doch dass Nelyafinwe Feanorion diese Überlegungen mit ihm teilte, verschlug ihm fast die Sprache.  
„Bisher habe ich Euch als besonnen, realistisch und klug eingeschätzt. Ihr habt die Fähigkeiten, den Mut und die Stärke, um als König der Noldor zu herrschen.“  
Betrübt nickte Nelyafinwe und bewegte die verspannten, schmerzenden Schultern, um sie zu lockern. Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, der seine Augen vor Schmerz eine Spur dunkler werden ließ, als ihn die gebrochenen Rippen daran erinnerten, dass er noch immer nicht zur Gänze genesen war.  
„Ich will aber nicht herrschen, Laurefindele. Ich kann nicht herrschen.  
Die Anzahl meiner treuen Gefolgsmänner ist klein – zu klein. Eure Sippe misstraut mir und meinen Brüdern – und das nicht zu unrecht. Ich bin an einen Eid gebunden, der nicht gebrochen werden kann. Ein Eid, der Tod und Verderben über die Noldor bringt. Die Weissagung des Nordens wurde nicht nur über meine Familie, sondern auch über euch gesprochen. Ich kann unser Volk nicht einen und wenn ich es schon nicht kann, was wird geschehen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Die Krone wird nach mir an Canafinwe gehen, was nicht das Schlechteste sein mag, aber Turcafinwe, Morifinwe, Curufinwe? Sie werden unser Volk nicht nur tiefer ins Verderben führen, sie werden es vernichten und alle Hoffnung wird auf ewig verloren sein.  
Es mag vielleicht ein Schritt sein, unsere Sippen wieder näher zusammenrücken zu lassen. Auch wenn ich den Zorn meiner Brüder auf mich ziehen werde, so sehe ich dennoch keine andere Möglichkeit als diese.“

Glorfindel holte tief Luft und nickte bedächtig. Bestand wirklich auch nur eine kleine Hoffnung darauf, das Volk der Noldor wieder zu einen? Nach all dem Furchtbaren, was geschehen war?  
Sicher, Feanor, der Urheber ihres Verhängnisses war in der Schlacht unter den Sternen gefallen, aber dennoch würde der schreckliche Eid seiner Söhne weiterhin zwischen den Sippen stehen. Der Eid und der Fluch, unter den auch Glorfindel fallen würde, nach alldem, was auch er in Alqualonde in blinder Unwissenheit und rasender Wut getan hatte.  
„Ich denke“, begann er zögerlich, „dass Ihr lange darüber nachgedacht haben werdet, um Euch in Eurer Entscheidung sicher zu sein und die Konsequenzen für Euch selbst bedacht habt. Doch wie steht es mit den Konsequenzen für unsere Sippe? Der Zorn Eurer Brüder wird nicht nur Euch treffen, sondern auch und vor allem Fingolfin und alle, die ihm folgen.  
Alles, was Ihr tut oder nicht tut, kann derzeit zu einer Eskalation der Verhältnisse führen und in offener Feindschaft zwischen unseren Sippen enden. Ich bin froh, nicht in Eurer Haut zu stecken.“

Nelyafinwe nickte bedächtig und lächelte wehmütig, bevor er antwortete, „Weil auch ich befürchte, dass der Zorn meiner Brüder als Schatten auf eure Sippe fallen wird, werden wir fortziehen und in den Osten gehen.“  
Fingon hob überrascht beide Augenbrauen und blickte auf. „Du willst Mithrim verlassen?“  
Maedhros nickte erneut und fasste sich kurz an den rechten Rippenbogen, während er einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug tat. „Ja, es wird das Beste sein, die Distanz zwischen uns bedeutend zu vergrößern und an die dreihundert Meilen dürften dafür vorerst genügen. Besonders Celegorm, Carantir und Curufin müssen zumindest eine Weile von euch fern gehalten werden, denn sie werden mir wohl am wenigsten vergeben können und ihr Zorn wird der Größte sein...“  
Zweifelnd blickte Fingon ihn an und griff nach seinem Becher, um einen Schluck Wasser zu nehmen. „Du glaubst, Nelyo, sie werden einfach tun, was Du sagst? Dir folgen, wenn Du Hithlum verlässt?“  
Der Angesprochene schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. „Ich werde die Königswürde niederlegen, Cáno, doch ich bin noch immer der älteste Sohn Feanors und das Oberhaupt meiner Sippe. Sie werden mir folgen müssen, wenn ich es ernsthaft von ihnen verlange. Wenn Sie erfahren, dass ich die Folter in Angband überlebt habe und dass mir nur dank deiner Hilfe die Flucht gelang, werden Kummer und Reue an ihnen allen nagen, nicht selbst gewagt zu haben, mich aus Morgoths Händen zu befreien. Sie schulden mir ihre Gefolgschaft jetzt mehr denn je zuvor und ich weiß, dass sie sich mir anschließen werden, wenn ich in den Osten ziehe. Sie müssen es, sie haben keine Wahl. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich es mit dem Eid, den wir geschworen haben, begründen kann, denn um die Silmaril zurück zu bekommen, können wir nur zusammen gegen Morgoth Bauglir vorgehen und das wissen sie.“

Glorfindel nickte ernst. Maedhros Plan schien gut durchdacht zu sein, er hatte sich wahrlich Gedanken gemacht und offenbar alle Unabwägbarkeiten bedacht.  
Ein Hoffnungsschimmer flammte in ihm auf. Fingolfin als hoher König und Feanors Sippe in weiter Ferne. Für manchen in Fingolfins Sippe mochten diese Zugeständnisse eine kleine Wiedergutmachung darstellen.  
Männer wie Turgon allerdings, dürften den mörderischen Verrat und dessen grausame Nachwirkungen weder vergeben noch vergessen. Dennoch wirkte Nelyafinwes Angebot aufrichtig und ehrlich. Seine Argumente zumindest machten den Eindruck nachvollziehbar zu sein.

Eine Versöhnung, zumindest in Teilen des Volkes, schien nicht mehr gänzlich ausgeschlossen zu sein.  
Die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, in der beide Sippen in Frieden miteinander auskommen mochten, in der es einen Weg gab, Morgoth Bauglir gemeinsam entgegen zu treten, keimte in Glorfindel auf und er hoffte, dass dieser zarte Keim auch in weiten Teilen des Volkes Früchte tragen würde.


	9. Langeweile

Ein herrlicher Frühlingsmorgen unter blauem Himmel lag in der Luft. Der seichte Wind war vom Salz des Meeres erfüllt und im Hintergrund rauschen die Wellen, welche die Brandung an die felsigen Klippen Nevrasts warf.  
Eine angenehm erfrischende Brise spielte mit den Blättern des violetten Rhododendron und fegte einige Blütenblätter über den makellosen, hellen Steinboden der Terrasse.  
Im gepflegten Garten, welchen an diese angrenzte, suchte eine Amsel auf dem peinlich getrimmten Rasenstück nach Regenwürmern.   
Er schaute ihr eine Weile dabei zu, wie sie ruckartig und stockend über das kurze Gras lief, immer wieder den Kopf schief legte um dann blitzschnell zuzustoßen und so einen Wurm nach dem anderen aus der Erde zu ziehen.

Der Krieger legte träge seine rechte Hand über die Augen als eine Wolke weiter zog und die Sonne hell und warm auf sein Gesicht schien. Er sog tief die salzige Morgenluft ein.  
In Vinyamar lebte es sich fantastisch.  
Den ständigen Nebel und den kalten Nordwind aus Hithlum hatte er fast schon vergessen, ebenso die strengen, frostigen Winter und diese furchtbaren Zelte, in denen sie Jahrelang hausen hatten müssen.  
Das Klima hier in Nevrast war mild und freundlich, die Sommer nicht zu heiß und die Winter nicht zu kalt.  
Im Garten blühten all die großen und kleinen Pflanzen, die er herangezogen und ganz besonders die Nemesia aus Aman schenkten ihm jeden Tag ein wenig mehr Freude.

Genüsslich schloss er die Augen, gähnte müde und erfreute sich am leichten Schaukeln seiner Hängematte bis ein Schatten auf ihn fiel und er fragend die Lider öffnete.  
Vor ihm stand Ellethêl und schenkte ihm einen zweifelnden Blick.  
„Was tust Du hier, Seldo?“  
Glorfindel runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und dachte kurz über eine ausführliche Antwort nach, die er dann sogleich wieder verwarf. „Nichts, Amil, ich liege hier und genieße diesen schönen Morgen.“  
Sie sah sich lächelnd im großen, makellosen Garten ihres Sohnes um und setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Du hast alles bereits getan?“  
Zufrieden und träge nickte er, „Ja, Mutter. Die Büsche gestutzt, den Rasen geschnitten, die welken Blüten entfernt, die Terrasse gesäubert und den Grünabfall entsorgt.“  
Sie warf ihm ein anerkennendes Nicken zu, „Und was gedenkst Du nun zu tun, wo all Deine Tätigkeiten bereits erledigt sind?“  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, schloss die Augen erneut und wandte den Kopf fort von ihr, „Nun gedenke ich mich für den Rest des Tages zu langweilen.“


End file.
